Sunset's life as Lucy's Summon
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: When Lucy is about to lose to Minerva when she remembers a friend of hers and she summons Sunset and sees how much powerful she has become. What adventures await Sunset.


**I don't own Fairy Tail or MLP Equestria girls**

**AN: If you don't like the story then go and read a different one**

**AN: no bad reviews or I'll delete them if your a guest view and I'll block you if you have and account.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

I was being beaten up when I remember what Someone said to me.

**Flash back**

**"If you ever need me just call my name and I'll be there."said someone, "but what if you don't come Sunset?"I asked.**

**"Keep calling my name then eventually I'll come."said Sunset.**

**End of Flash back.**

"Sunset I need you know more then ever."I said but nothing happens.

"What this, Lucy is calling out for someone but who."said an announcer, "Sunset, Sunset,SUNSET." I yelled.

That is when a portal opens and Sunset steps through it, "you come?"I asked.

"But of course I come you summoned me, what do you need."asked Sunset, "can you send this trash of wizard outside the naval and retrieve my keys?"I asked.

"What this Lucy summoned someone new."said the announcer, "LUCY, LOOK OUT." Yelled Natsu as an attack is about to hit me.

"**Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit." **said Sunset as a shield appears and protects me from harm.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon." said Sunset as two pink crystals appear and attack Minerva.

The attack send Minerva flying towards outside the Naval when Sunset teleports and grabs Minerva by the neck and grabs my gate keys.

"If you ever beat up my friend again, I'll end you." said Sunset and she lets go of Minerva and Minerva is sent outside of the Naval.

"The winner of this match is Lucy."said the announcer, "LUCY."yelled my guild mates.

I fall from the Naval and as I'm about to hit the ground hard Sunset catches me, "are you okay?"asked Sunset.

"I'm okay but why did it take you so long to respond to me?"I asked, "I'm sorry about that I was in a war where everybody that I cared about died or was dying." said Sunset.

"Okay but why are you so stron-."as about ask something I start to fall, "sunset catches me and he hand is growing green and she touches me and I'm instantly healed.

"Are you sure your okay?"asked Sunset, "I'm okay but I was beaten up and besides you saved me, how can I thank you? I asked.

"It's okay, I'll always help you after all you saved me from myself when my friends betrayed me and you told me to keep fighting no matter what happens."said Sunset.

"Well, I have to get going, call me when ever you need me."said Sunset and a portal opens up and she's gone.

"Lucy, who was that?"asked Nastu, "that was Sunset she's a friend but a summon and I can call on her but she come almost to late." I said.

"She seems cooled but why is she so distant?"asked Gray, "I don't know but I saved a long time ago and she become my summon." I said.

"Well, let's get you the infirmary and let you rest." said Ezra, "thanks guys." I said and I faint.

"I come to on a bed in the infirmary, "Lucy are you okay?"asked Wendy.

"I'm alright just used up to much magic when I summoned Sunset." I said, "really, how powerful is she?"asked first master.

"She is one of my strongest spirits ever but she costs me a lot of magic and I can only called on her as a last resort."I said, "really, why?"asked Nastu.

"Because she can killed someone without even using her powerful attack." I said, "wow; she sounds powerful and scary." said Happy.

"She is but she cares about her friends if you want I can summon her and you can meet her?"I said, "can you please summon her so we can talk with her?"asked Master Makarov.

"Sure,Sunset I need you to talk with my master." I said that is when a portal appears and Sunset steps through it.

"What do you want my friend?"asked Sunset, "I just need you to talk with my master." I said.

"What do you need?"asked Sunset, "can you tell us how you met Lucy?"asked Nastu.

"Sure, it all started when my friends betrayed me and I become depress and I tried to end it all but a portal appeared and I see a little girl crying about her m other's death and I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong and she told me that her mother died and her father is ignoring her and I told her she should run away and find some friends and she did she found you, here you can summon whenever you need me." said Sunset and she hands me a kunai knife.

"What is this?" I asked, "this will summon me instead of you using up your magic with a portal, it'll cost you less magic, just say Sunset and throw to the ground." said Sunset.

"Really, why didn't you give this to me when I first met you?" I asked, "because I didn't have this and now I do since I have become more powerful." said Sunset with a smirk on her face.

"How powerful are you?"asked Nastu, "that is for me to know and for you guys to find out, any who I have to jet."said Sunset and she disappears with smoke.

"She's not a threat is she?"asked Wendy, "i don't think so."I said.

"How powerful are you Sunset?"I asked myself.

With that said the others form a powerful team and they leave me to rest up and recover from summoning Sunset.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if Lucy recovers and will Sunset be summoned again. **


End file.
